Just Cause I Love you
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: Takes place during Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn Chapter 24 The Heart of Crimea. Contains some dialogue from the game. Ike has just saved Queen Elincia from the Begnion's attack only to find that his feelings for the brave Crimean Queen have returned in full force. But does Queen Elincia feel the same for him? One-shot Ike/Elincia Revised and re-edited.


Just Cause I Love You

An Ike/Elincia One-shot

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fire Emblem Characters mentioned in this Fanfic.**

* * *

Finally the Crimean Border battle was over. Ike gazed about the battlefield and saw all the wounded Begnion soldiers fleeing and the dead giving up their last breath. The air was tense, but quiet, and the setting sun continued its descent on the horizon. The sky was now turning a burning brilliant orange color. The blue-haired mercenary gave a sigh of relief and heard footsteps heading over to him, knowing at once it was his mercenaries and Ranulf.

"Phew…Begnion's finally given up! That took some doing," Ranulf remarked as he came to Ike's side once again. Ike gave a nod at his Gallian friend in agreement.

"Tell me about it," Ike replied, a slight sarcastic tone in his voice. "But we did get some good information out of all this. Now we know for certain that there are serious leadership problems in the Imperial Army."

Ranulf gave an amused smile with a nod of his head.

"I'm glad General Zelgius was honorable enough to withdraw. If the full strength of the two armies had clashed, Elincia's efforts would have been wasted," Ike rubbed the bridge of his nose, starting to think. _It's funny that we were back to protecting Elincia just like the old days._

"Sir Ike! Sir Ranulf!" Ike was knocked out of his thoughts as Geoffrey came over on his horse; a smile was on the blue-haired paladin's face.

"Thank you for helping us save Queen Elincia," Geoffrey continued and Ike and Ranulf gave a solemn nod.

"Geoffrey, I'm really surprised you let Elincia do such a dangerous thing. You must be more relaxed these days," Ike replied and Geoffrey's smile turned into a half a grimace.

"It wasn't easy for me, as you could guess. But I can never really say no to Queen Elincia. What choice did we have, anyway?" the Crimean Royal Knight asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You didn't have any, and you did all that needed to be done. I'm really impressed. Crimea's become quite strong," Ike remarked, his thoughts churning in his head. _How strong has Crimea truly gotten since my mercenaries and I severed contact three years ago?_

"Don't talk like such a stranger. The Greil Mercenaries are also from Crimea. You're a part of that strength," Geoffrey replied firmly, his blue eyes shocked at what Ike had just said.

"True," Ike nodded his head solemnly at Geoffrey. "I'm really proud of my homeland."

"Let's go see Her Majesty. You do have time to speak with her, right?" Geoffrey asked, his blue eyes questioning.

"Yes, we were planning on going to give our greetings anyway," Ike answered and Geoffrey nodded, heading back to the Crimean Army, Ike, Ranulf, and the Greil Mercenaries following close behind.

"I actually doubted our chances of winning due to the large army of Begnion that just attacked us and our small numbers," Geoffrey said without turning around, breaking the small silence.

"But at least we prevailed, it goes to show you that numbers in a fight don't mean anything," Ike replied, then the conversation stopped as they saw Queen Elincia come over to them on her Pegasus. Ike was suddenly awash with memories of Elincia at this moment. He remembered everything about her and it made a shiver run through his veins from head to toe.

Elincia still looked the same, her green hair the same length, her golden eyes full of curiosity and life. She still looked very comely, making Ike swallow as he felt a sudden rush of desire. An authoritative air surrounded her; that was the only thing that was different about her now.

"Thank you Ike and fellow Greil Mercenaries for fighting on my behalf once again," Queen Elincia said, her voice knocking Ike from his thoughts. There was a grateful smile on her face that Ike felt was pulling him. Ike felt a pleased smile appear on his lips as he heard her say this. He knew at that moment that the feelings he had for her back then had not disappeared.

"It was no trouble. I actually missed my old job of protecting you," Ike replied, causing the Crimean Knights there and Queen Elincia to laugh. He felt another shiver overtake him and he desperately tried to hide how much Queen Elincia was affecting him.

"So what shall you do Queen Elincia? What are you plans now? Do we give chase after the Begnion Army?" Geoffrey asked after quelling his chuckle, turning to Crimea's queen. Ike could sense Queen Elincia's departure and felt a piercing disappointment and sadness.

"No, we have to plan and keep our guard up, Begnion might make a counterattack on the city. We must be prepared," Queen Elincia replied, an authoritative tone in her voice once again. _Queen Elincia is a true queen now, radiant, beautiful, and inspiring,_ Ike thought as he felt a sudden sadness and longing prick him_. But she'd never stoop down to a lowly mercenary like me… Three years has changed a whole lot between us._

"Yes, my Queen. We might as well make haste then," Geoffrey replied and Queen Elincia gave a solemn nod.

"Come to Castle Crimea tomorrow Ike and Greil Mercenaries. That is when our planning on how to deal with Begnion will begin," Queen Elincia told Ike and he gave a nod at her, her golden eyes piercing his own soul. _Why does she have to be so beautiful when she does that?_

"Yes, we will come," Ike replied, covering up his mental mind lapse quickly and Queen Elincia gave one more nod before flying over to her army to converse of the plans.

"Once again Ike, I thank you tremendously. We will await your arrival at Castle Crimea tomorrow," Geoffrey thanked him with a smile before following Queen Elincia, his horse's hooves making soft sounds on the grass below.

"Well at least nothing seems to have changed about Elincia, other than her being the Queen," Boyd remarked and this caused the Greil Mercenaries and Ranulf laugh.

"It was good to see her again, likely we'll have even more time to catch up with her tomorrow," Titania said and everyone gave a nod.

"It will be nice, I mean really nice…Queen Elincia has changed a lot…" Gatrie trailed off and Shinon snorted at the blue armored Marshal, who seemed to be already daydreaming.

"What's wrong Ike? You look somewhat wistful over there. You okay?" Ranulf asked as he to Ike, a questioning look in his heterochromic eyes. Ike was shaken out of his thoughts, which were still probing him. He tried to force a small smile on his face, but none came.

"It's been a long day for us. We'll set up camp, rest for tonight and head out to Castle Crimea tomorrow," Ike replied, a serious tone in his voice, and everyone nodded.

That night, after the mercenaries helped Ike set up the tents they all began to feast on the ration food that King Gallia had provided for them. Ike was silent as he forked a piece of pineapple in his mouth. His other mercenaries conversed to each other, remembering good times.

"Remember the day we first found Elincia collapsed by Crimea's city Melior? She was only a princess then, right?" Boyd asked and Titania gave a nod.

"Yes, she had collapsed and we took her in, helping her regain her throne. However I've always wondered who may be Crimea's king. A king would most certainly help Crimea's stability," the paladin replied. Ike was suddenly wondering that as well. _Does Queen Elincia have a love interest? The throne for a king in Crimea has been empty for a long time…_

* * *

Ike tried to get to sleep later on but it was hard to; his thoughts were buzzing like bees. He looked up through his tent to see the moon shining slightly through the thin fabric. It made him think of Elincia again. _Three years of not seeing her…and the feelings are just as strong. Oh how I miss her…_ Ike thought as he tried to shift over to his side and close his eyes. But his thoughts refused to let him sleep and he sighed raggedly. _Elincia…I should have told you my feelings…but I screwed it all up…_

Then Ike heard a sound outside his tent and he tensed up, ready to grab his weapon in defense. Then the sound came again and it sounded strangely like wings flapping_. Could that be Tibarn? But what would he be doing here at this hour of the night?_ Ike thought as he got up, stretched, and walked out of his tent.

He was shocked to see a Pegasus snort softly as it pawed at the grass before grazing absentmindedly. A woman was just dismounting off it, making Ike wonder who she could be.

"Ike," It was Queen Elincia much to his surprise and secret pleasure. The moon cast its light on her, making her fully illuminated.

"Queen Elincia? What are you doing here?" Ike asked her softly, careful not to wake up his other mercenaries, as she walked over to him.

"I…felt that…our time together after the battle wasn't enough," Elincia replied; she was barefoot and in a blue-colored linen sleeping gown. Her emerald-colored hair was brushed straight and her bangs framed her face. Her hair seemed to glow in the moonlight and Ike imagined himself running his calloused fingers through it. _I can agree with you._

Elincia suddenly laughed, her mouth opening into a soft giggle, her eyes lighting up. Ike realized that he had spoken aloud his thought and felt suddenly embarrassed.

"How were you able to leave your castle without anyone knowing, Queen Elincia?" Ike asked confusedly once Elincia quelled her giggles

"I told you to call me Elincia, Ike. We've known each other for too long to be formal," Elincia's tone of voice was amused. "I just quietly called my Pegasus from my balcony; they let the Pegasus roam free without restraint. I figured you were still here and made my way here again as quickly as I could."

"Pretty smart," Ike remarked and Queen Elincia giggled softly once more, her golden eyes creasing as she laughed. It made Ike want to get even closer to her and draw her body against his, losing himself to her touch.

"Ike…look. There's something I have to tell you. May I…come into your tent?" Elincia suddenly asked and Ike was caught off guard slightly.

"Sure," he replied and walked back into his tent, Elincia's soft footsteps following him. Ike lit two small candles for light and proceeded to sit down on his bed covers. Queen Elincia decided to sit next to him, the warmth of her body very close now, calling to his deepest desires.

"Ike…it's been so long since we've been together or even talking together like this. You and your mercenaries are like my other family; you've cared for me when you had nothing else left. That's why I…I'm eternally grateful to you," she began and Ike felt a smile tug at the fringes of his mouth.

"We had to, since you employed us, we can't refuse," Ike replied but Elincia gave him a look.

"We both know that's not the true reason why you helped me. You saved my life that day, took me in and provided sympathy, saving me from King Ashnard's army time and again. It wasn't because I had employed you at the time. It's because you are a just and a kind, caring man deep inside your soul and heart. It doesn't matter what age you were and are now Ike, you're still the same to this day."

"Elincia…" Ike trailed off, feeling passionate emotions clog his throat, preventing him from continuing. She put a hand on his shoulder with a smile, her golden-eyes piercing Ike's own, holding his gaze rigid. He could see the volumes of emotion and depth in her eyes and they enraptured him.

"After I was crowned queen three years ago and our connections broke…I never forgot about you. I never forgot our conversations and how you protected me countless times. Today was no different; it felt nostalgic, something I've wanted to happen once again," Elincia said and Ike felt himself agree with her instantly. _I never forgot about you either Elincia…_

"But…I especially missed you most of all. Your smile, your…everything. I'd lay awake at night wondering why I hadn't told you my feelings sooner. Or why I hadn't pressed you to become my king to rule alongside me," Elincia continued and Ike knew exactly at that moment that Elincia loved him. He knew it without a doubt, and he also knew his feelings were the same as hers.

"Oh Elincia," Ike murmured hoarsely and leaned in to kiss her, his eyes closing. She leaned in as well until their lips touched and a burst of passion surged in them both. Her lips were soft and yearning under his and they began to kiss deeply, Ike pulling her down with him on his blankets. He couldn't get enough of her touch and feel as her arms found their way around him, drawing her even closer to him.

They broke off the kiss, passion not spent, and Ike felt a mischievous smile cross his features. Elincia giggled as she saw this and Ike was taken by surprise as Elincia kissed him heatedly, their bodies melding together, hands roaming freely, enjoying the feel of one another.

"I love you Ike…I've always had," Elincia murmured after she broke the kiss and drew back slightly while looking into his eyes, her hand resting on Ike's chest, both of them breathing heavily.

"And I love you as well Elincia," Ike replied, his lips against hers as they kissed once more, Ike drawing her into a loving embrace, enjoying the way her skinny body felt against his. Ike then sat up and found the blankets were now about their feet.

"To be honest I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see you. I've missed you so much it felt like a fire within my soul," Elincia whispered huskily, causing Ike to shiver with delight as he took the blankets and spread them cozily around them. He laid back down and Elincia nuzzled into him, breathing him in, her head resting on his chest, fingers splayed and stroking absentmindedly, her eyes closing with bliss.

"Neither could I," Ike replied lovingly and kissed Elincia's forehead affectionately as they laid together, enjoying their body heat and closeness.

As they drifted off to sleep together Ike felt a smile etch itself on his lips as the two slept in each others embrace.

_Never let me go Elincia…_

* * *

**A/N: My first one-shot . What did you think? Tell me if you'd like something else like this in the future. Thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
